


按摩椅

by ShieldwithWinter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldwithWinter/pseuds/ShieldwithWinter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	按摩椅

让冬日战士心情不爽朗的东西有很多，比如和现同居男友美国队长为了生活习惯的偏差争执，又比如任务对象是清理黏黏糊糊的外星怪兽，还比如和史蒂夫被分在了不同的任务里。当这三者结合到一起的时候，可以预见，今天的冬日战士，更像不爽猫了。  
战斗结束后，不用进行任务汇报的冬日战士跨上拉风的哈雷，回到了他和美国队长的家。

能一览无余欣赏布鲁克林大桥的整幅落地窗，沐浴着夕阳余晖，冬日战士紧绷的肌肉也不由自主地放松下来。然后他注意到了客厅一侧新添置的东西。  
赤脚踩在家里柔软的羊毛毯子上，巴基缓步前行的神情和好奇的猫咪别无二致。  
这是一把按摩椅，应用了美国队长的制服与盾牌同款涂装。看上去比巴基想要的那款还要高级许多。  
指尖从复杂的控制面板上方虚抚而过，巴基为这次和史蒂夫之间就“按摩椅比不比得上人力按摩的更温暖人心”的争论感到心虚。在第一回合就直接放弃，以惊喜的方式来认输可不符合史蒂夫向来的习惯。巴基右手来回摩挲自己光洁的下巴，思考史蒂夫这是唱的哪一出。

带着疑惑，巴基冲了个澡，洗干净打斗中沾染的灰尘和血渍。内侧被水汽遮盖的玻璃门拉开又关闭，挡回了浴室的热气。下半身围着一块白色浴巾，巴基一边拿着毛巾在湿漉漉的头发上心不在焉地乱揉，一边走到客厅正中。充足的光线让热水冲刷后肌肉散溢的热气也变得显眼，阳光照在他背脊中央晶莹剔透的水珠上，又被吸引着滑落进收束的阴影里。  
晚上还是给史蒂夫道个歉，巴基想，吵架的时候为了气他说的话回想起来幼稚也有些伤人。下一瞬，反射着强烈的夕阳光线有些刺眼的按摩椅占据了他全部的注意力。  
巴基随手拉上纱质的内侧窗帘，小心翼翼地躺到了按摩椅上。这把椅子和他当时随手拿回家的那张广告页描述的非常接近，四分之三的包裹面和柔软贴合的材质让人感觉被巨大的海绵拥抱着，虽然和日常早已习惯的史蒂夫弹性柔韧的肌肉感不同，但也很不错。浏览了一下复杂的功能面板，巴基和坚持读完说明书的史蒂夫不同，电器这类的物品当然是用勇敢按键来搞定一切的，更何况还有全自动这样的选项。

原本坐式的按摩椅启动后缓缓调整放平，隐藏在皮质下方的转子动起来的时候巴基下意识全身僵硬了一瞬，但现在是在史蒂夫和他的家里，哪有什么需要害怕的呢？  
大概是莫名心虚气短，这次的拔草期来得相当快。巴基感受了大约五分钟的包裹式按摩，不得不同意史蒂夫论据里那条“根本不可能裸体使用按摩椅”的说法。当转子带动柔软而冰凉的皮革在敏感的大腿根部、内侧起伏上下，甚至擦过双丸，巴基不自在地下意识并拢双腿，却忘记包裹式按摩椅可不是通情达理的男友，一体成型的模体桎梏着笔直的长腿，激发出一丝羞耻感。  
巴基咕哝了一声，撑住一侧扶手就想起身，然而手下一滑，又砸回了座位里。手指感受到的黏腻触感让巴基回想起广告册中那句“本产品内置自动精油泵，让您体验深入肌理的放松与舒适”。贴心的设计，但未免有些过头了。在精油浓郁的香味冲击下，巴基的神思也些须恍惚起来，滑腻的触感很快遍及全身，随之而来是体内升腾起的燥热。暖黄色的光线，夕照下温度适宜的房间，香甜的气味，暖和身体，睡意像一张巨网捕捉了巴基的意识。  
有什么东西试探性地触碰了巴基的后穴。每晚都接受巨物抽插的甬道在经过一个白天的休息后已经恢复紧闭的状态，但现在被滋润的精油逐渐浸润，仿佛花苞吐露般呼吸着开合。巴基挣扎着抬起上身往后看去，一支手指粗细的黑色支杆从下方伸出，以完全不符合机械的灵活动作在捻转挑逗入口处的肌肉环。下意识地一脚飞踢，但酸软不听使唤的手脚和完全没有察觉却在大腿处已经紧扣的束缚带让巴基慌乱起来。这总不会是史蒂夫的恶作剧，巴基仰着头大口喘息的时候还分心为未婚夫撇清，即使原因是平时对方甚至会因为吃醋拒绝使用任何玩具，然后在巴基开玩笑地网购了R20当晚字面意义上做到巴基一滴也没有了。  
然而无论这是不是美国队长的陷阱，瘫软在按摩椅上的巴基已经是任人施为的状态。随着“嗡——”的机械声，一根粗大的肉色按摩棒接替了刚刚支杆的位置，相当贴心地以缓慢的速度向润滑熟化的甬道内塞进了头部，旋转着往更深处探索。  
“呜——嗯……”巴基感觉鼻子一酸，漂亮的双眼涌上了水气。后穴里存在感强烈的异物不紧不慢地耸动着，擦过浅处的敏感点，却又不肯照顾它，惹得巴基发出委屈的鼻音。“史蒂夫……”巴基呼唤着自己脑中唯一的名字，急切地希望下一刻男友就能推开家门，把自己从这磨人的困境中解脱出来。然而名字刚刚出口，按摩棒便像是被人摁到了加速键，一改刚刚温吞的动作，飞快地抽动起来，一下下地撞击甬道深处。被好好照顾着的后穴内的润滑液混杂着肠液，在激烈动作的按摩棒抽出时迸溅到整个臀部和大腿根，巴基顿时受不了地连声叫喊起来，但混沌的大脑却只能下意识地指挥双唇不停地喊出史蒂夫的名字。而仿佛在响应巴基的呼唤，甬道内的按摩棒紧贴着敏感点快速小幅度地来回碾压，不知道多少个来回后终于逼出了巴基的高潮。

巴基睁大双眼仰躺在椅子里大口喘息，生理性的泪水不受控制地沾湿了头侧的皮面，怔怔地感受着从落地床外透进来的阳光洒在身上的温度，不甚清明的脑内模糊地觉得哪里不对。手臂肌肉酸软得抬不起来，巴基只能颇为迷茫地侧过头去将涌出的眼泪蹭到按摩椅内侧的皮层上，然后他看到了一颗熟悉的白色星星。  
所以就是你。巴基咬了下牙。不知道该为男友的恶作剧生气，还是欣喜固执的布鲁克林臭小子终于肯接受一些新奇的玩法。他愤愤地瞪了一眼那颗星星，突然想到什么，伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔。似乎在回应巴基的热情，原本安静停留在后穴的按摩棒重新发出蓄势待发的嗡嗡声，狠狠地抽动了一下。  
“所以你在这里，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音有些喑哑,“不快点出来吗？”  
没有人回应，房间里只有按摩棒慢慢转动的声音和被捣弄的水声。巴基想起身，却发现手臂也被绑在了椅内。“嘿！”巴基玩笑般地生气道，“我可不想被除了你以外的人绑住。”然而没有脸红史蒂夫的突然出现，只有发出了一声震动的按摩椅在昭示存在感。  
又是大量的精油溢出后被转子抹匀到全身各处，而按摩棒也以巴基平时喜欢的节奏重新动作起来，整张椅子更是变得“热情”。光是听按摩椅内部转子疯狂运作的轰鸣声，平时一定会被认为是坏掉的破烂机器，但在巴基被束缚在椅内接受狂暴侵袭的现在，他有了奇妙的想法。  
“史蒂夫……是你……变成的这个样子？”巴基自己都觉得荒唐的念头，终于还是在后穴里甜蜜折磨的难耐下喊了出来。按摩椅当初让巴基心许的包裹功能，突然瞬时性的收紧只能给正被带上高峰的巴基窒息感。这也许就是史蒂夫在回答“是”，巴基想着。  
巴基顿时一肚子的疑问放在了嘴边，却在看到按摩椅右侧伸出的小屏幕后被带走了注意力。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛在屏幕里一闪而过，接下来的图像让巴基几乎跳了起来。  
“巴基你的那里在热情地吸着我，实在是非常可爱。我还想看看里面的样子。”史蒂夫平时在床上经常说的蠢话这次像是直接在脑海里炸响。巴基看着仿真度超高的按摩棒在自己甬道内运动的样子，被巨大的羞耻感淹没。高分辨率的画面清晰地展示出皱褶的肌肉是如何完美配合插入的粗大棒子，妥帖地照顾到侵入的异物。按摩棒每一下都直直地撞上后穴内最能带来快感的凸起上，而巴基刚刚发现这该死的拟真按摩棒头部也完全还原，甚至还会从顶端小孔流出粘稠的液体。当顶端压到凸起上，小点凹陷的程度正是决定巴基快感深浅的源头，两者暧昧的接触仿佛一个缠绵的吻。当每次这邪恶的棒子撤回时，刚刚被欺负的小点却像挽留般尽力地伸长了自身来跟随。淫靡的画面刺激得巴基的双颊仿佛滴血般鲜红，再加上音响里下流的叽咕声，液体拍打声被放大在耳边回荡，即使闭上眼睛，他也无法把冲击性的画面从脑中抹去。  
够了！够了！巴基想要大喊，但嘴唇几次开合也只能发出无助的呜咽，只能看着画面中越来越嚣张的进犯。再一次被猛然填满后，顶端喷涌而出的乳白色液体相似在巴基的脑中点燃了高潮再次袭来时，他失神地盯着迫近的屏幕，被快感烧红的双眼涌出绵延的泪水，整个人仿佛被抛上了云端，越飘越远。

高潮后那种仿佛足足地泡了一顿温泉的饱含满足的倦怠感让巴基像是身在云层中，但脑内一个小小的角落里传来的“史蒂夫小混蛋变成椅子了”声音让他无法安睡，却也只是迷茫地不知去向何处。  
不知过了多长时间，巴基终于被后穴里的饱胀感带回实地。他迟缓地眨了眨眼，正对上史蒂夫屏笑的脸，湛蓝的双眼满是笑意。宽大柔软的床上他躺在史蒂夫身下，被对方前倾时压迫过来的坚硬胸肌挤压得有些气闷，更不说后穴里强烈的压迫感。  
“你变回来了？”巴基抬手摩挲着史蒂夫略有胡茬的下巴，极轻微的刺痛感让他意识清明了不少。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫微微歪头，温柔地蹭着巴基的手掌，“刚刚你突然睡着了一会儿，是太累了吗？”  
巴基歪了歪头，一脸疑惑，而英明的美国队长在看到男友怔住的表情时突然恍然大悟：“巴基你不是又做了什么奇怪的梦吧。”

被世界上第一固执的史蒂夫追问，一定是无法抵抗的事情，更何况这家伙现在越来越会运用那种让巴基完全没法拒绝的表情。即便稍微回想都羞耻之极，巴基还是老老实实地复述了自己的“春梦”。  
史蒂夫也不管自己还塞里面，摆出“只是想要了解情况”的纯洁表情：“难怪你刚刚哭得好厉害，是因为太舒服了啊。”  
巴基不客气地抬起上半身把泪渍擦到史蒂夫的胸肌上：“根本就没有哭。”  
“好的好的。”笑容在史蒂夫英俊的面容上扩大，“感谢香料店的店员赠送的安神精油，让你有了一个好梦。我也很享受巴基今天的诚实的声音。哎……”  
巴基忍受不了地用唇堵上史蒂夫喋喋不休的嘴。两人唇舌几个来回后，史蒂夫难得地先一步后撤，然后伸手将巴基按下，躺平在床。看着史蒂夫一直没停下来的笑容，巴基总觉得情况不妙。  
“那么……既然那么想尝试按摩椅，我们就来试试吧。”果然，史蒂夫根本就很在意。  
被高潮攫取了大量体力的冬日战士，被轻松地抱了起来转换姿势。  
明明身高相差不大，但体型却小上一个号，史蒂夫一直不肯撤出自己，满脸正经地享受着巴基后穴紧张的吸吮，自己一个翻身平躺在床上的同时，把巴基也翻过来叠在了自己身上。  
巴基看着天花板，小声说：“我怎么觉得这个姿势有点蠢。”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫温热的呼吸喷在巴基耳边，“你有没有感觉到我包裹着你呢，就像你喜欢的椅子那样。”  
是的，是巴基最喜欢的温度，但被史蒂夫调戏的感觉还是让他出口的话都愤愤的。“别这样玩，我们好好地做一场然后休息——呜啊！”  
当史蒂夫动起来的时候巴基感受到从未有过的刺激，这比睡觉时地震的感觉还要让人慌乱。明明不是多么明显的高度，但因为整个身体都被掌控在对方手里，只能依靠双手抓紧了被单来稍微保持平衡，但很快史蒂夫的双手握了上来，所有的支点都被掌控。这样的姿势明明让两人轮廓分明的骨骼互相碰撞带来疼痛，但更刺激了人去追逐连接点摩擦的快感。史蒂夫似乎也没有余力调笑，只有他快速性感的喘息声传入巴基耳中。  
正沉溺于快感的巴基被史蒂夫裹动着翻身，支起摆出了跪趴的姿势。敏感的耳垂被一口含入，软肉被滑腻的舌头来回玩弄。“我有比梦里更棒吗？”史蒂夫含着巴基的耳垂发问，声音嗡然。  
可现在的巴基根本没有心思给他当这个裁判，只顾着将腰部高耸追求更多。史蒂夫一掌拍上浑圆右臀，变得慢条斯理，说：“别着急。”  
“其实我今天正想跟你说。”史蒂夫伸长了身体，从床头柜子里掏出了什么东西，“我也觉得可以尝试一些新事物。”  
巴基回过头，潮湿的双眼不解地看向史蒂夫。很快，被撑满的后穴边缘触到一个橡胶质感的东西让他的危险雷达都叫嚷了起来。  
开启了震动功能的跳蛋和史蒂夫的肉棒一起推入，让巴基的叫喊声线都被强烈的刺激磨得尖细。本来随着抽插节奏供给快感的小点现在被跳蛋紧紧地压住，巴基浑身紧张得僵硬起来。但远超阈值的快感反而没有把人推向高潮，只是不停地鞭挞着通向极乐的神经。  
史蒂夫享受着巴基与平时不同的美妙表现，从后方一左一右握住了巴基的双乳：“我可以帮巴基摸这里，椅子可不行。”他重重地揉着原本绷紧的胸部，配合后方激烈的进出，想把巴基像平时那样操弄到软化。  
马拉松般的性爱终于在史蒂夫扣弄上巴基胸部硬挺的两点时达到圆满。前列腺高潮喷发的大量分泌液充分取悦了史蒂夫。巴基自己和史蒂夫的东西被肉棒堵在里面，腹部逐渐被撑出了明显的幅度。

清理后一身清爽的史蒂夫抱着巴基温存，今天的新尝试似乎打开了身体里奇怪的开关，他埋在巴基的颈项深深地吸了口气，看着再次入睡的巴基平静的面容，心里不自觉地开始琢磨下次用什么样的新事物，来开发爱人更多的美妙表现。

End.


End file.
